


it's my car

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Roadtrip, gay bars, minneapolis, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's mac's car!





	it's my car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gradually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradually/gifts).



Mac and Charlie were on their way to Minneapolis, land of too many lakes and even more twinks. The two had decided to set out for the Mini Apple on their own. Just two dudes being bros.

Like any usual roadtrip, neither of them slept the entire drive from Philly. Empty Red Bull cans and chip bags had begun to amass in the back seats. The windows were rolled down. The only station they had been able to find was the local Latinx music station, but neither of them seemed to mind. That shit slapped.

They were both, for once, uncharacteristically quiet. Until the sun started to rise, and the Minneapolis skyline came into view.

Charlie turned in his seat, seatbelt undone, and asked, "Hey Mac?"

Mac glanced over. "What's up, Charlie?"

"We're going to the 90's, right? I want to go to the 90's."

"No. We're going to Lush. We talked about this, dude! I'll be able to hook up with so many twinks there, they've never seen a real bear before."

"Mac, you aren't a bear. Can we go to the 90's?"

"Shut up, Charlie! It's my car, and we're going to Lush."


End file.
